the best medicne
by Silver Dragon Maiden
Summary: What happins when Matrix is away and Andrala is sick Hmmm. AndralaxRay


AndrAla garbed another Kleenex out of the box and blue her nose for the 500th time. She sat huddled on her sofa a glass of orange juice in one hand and the tv remote in the other. She hated being sick. She never got sick when she and Matrix lived in the games, but as soon as they got back to mainframe she got a cold. Matrix was away with Bob helping the pirates reopen trade routs and Dot was busy running the newly restored mainframe. AndrAla shivered and pulled the blanket titer around her . She sat huddled in a pair of sweat pants and one of matrixes oversized t shirts. Her tan skin was flushed red from the fever and she just count stop shivering.

Damn flu.

suddenly the doorbell rang. Setting the remote and juice down AndrAla got up pulling the blanket around her and wobbled over to the door trying to grab the rite of the four door knobs she saw in front of her. Holding the blanket with one hand she opened the door. Ray Tracer stood leaning agents his black surf board looking at her from the hallway. He smiles at her and pushed his web goggles up grinning.

goodday AndrAla is Matrix around?

AndrAla clutched the blanket around her shoulders and tryed to hide her shivering.

I'm sorry Ray he and cough Bob are out of the system rite now cough cough helping the pirates.

Ray raised an eyebrow at her.

You feeling all rite AndrAla you don't look so good.

I'm OK Ray I just…

At that moment AndrAla's vision went blurry and she felt herself falling. Ray saw her legs go out from under her and quickly caught her in his arms.

With all due suspect lass you aren't fine. In your state you shouldn't be out of bed.

Ray scooped her up in his arms and walked in to her apt his board following close behind him. Ray looked around her apartment. It was done in deep blue and tan. Just what one would expect a water sprite's apt to look like. To the rite of the door he could see her kitchen. Strait a head of him was the living room and to his left was a hallway leading to what he assumed was the bed and bathroom. AndrAla laid her head angst Rays shimmering blue and silver web suit, and Ray could feel the heat of her fever throu the thick material. Walking over to the sofa he laid her down gently and tucked the blanket around her. Removing his black gloves with a click of his icon. Ray laid one firm tanned hand agents her forehead.

By the web lass your burning up.

AndrAla opened her eyes as much as she could and looked at him.

Its nothing , its just I little cold.

She tryed to sit up but another wave of dizziness swept her. Ray just laid a hand agent her shoulder and gently made her lay her back down.

No its not lass you have a full blown flu. Now you just lay here and rest

AndrAla was to tired to argue with him, and laid back on the sofa and closed her eyes trying to make the room stop spinning. Ray smiled down at her She was just as beautiful as the first time he met her in the ally of the desert system . Getting up he walked in to her kitchen and found a large bole and a rag. Opening the freezer he filled the bole half full of crushed ice and then some water. As he walked back in to the living room he saw she had shrugged out of the blanket and was laying on the sofa her t shirt had ridden half way up her stomach exposing her flushed skin, one arm thrown over her head and the other laying by her side. Laying the boal on the coffee table Ray knelt by her dipping the rag in the icy water he slowly wiped off her sweat soaked brow. Taking one hand he moved the strands of her silky blue green hair away from her face and smiled down at her. Ray ran the rag down her red cheeks attempting to cool her raging fever. AndrAla felt the cool Rag moved over her skin the, feel of the cold cloth on her hot skin making her body react on its oune and her nipples tightened. This did not go unnoticed by Ray as he clearly saw she wasn't wearing a bra. He rested the urge to slip his hand under her shirt and rub his fingers across those tight nipples. Slowly he ran the rag down her neck trying to keep his thoughts under control.

Ray get a grip on yourself. Your here to help her not fuck her senseless. Althou…… ARG! Get a hold of yourself. She would never let you even try it.

Looking her slender body over. The way her nipples stood out under the t shirt, her flat smooth stomach, her strong slender legs. Her legs warped around him as he sucked on those tight nipples.

Nice to think about, but if I ever tryed it…..Would it be worth it?

He ran the rag as far down as her shirt would allow, stopping rite above her breasts.

Mmmmm

AndrAla opened her eyes slightly looking dreamily up at the web surfer kneeling next to her. Ray grinned at her trying his best to hide what he was thinking.

Feeling any better?

AndrAla smiled and nodded her head. The look on his face was so tender and caring, and She count resist. AndrAla reached up and ran her hand down his smooth cheek marveling at the feel of clean-shaven skin under her fingertips.

Whoa girl what are you doing? thought to herself. Is the fever effecting you judgment! Still thou….

AndrAla took a good look at Ray He was not as mussely as Matrix but he was still extremely well built, lean and firm. What would be the harm in a one night fling? He had been hitting on her ever since they first met. When he had scooped her upon his board and saved her from cirtin deletion. She was shure he would except if she offered, and she knew he would not tell Matrix, and for that matter neither would she. She had lounged for someone to share her bed with and Matrix had been gone for quite some time… Ray looked at her as she ran her hand down his cheek.

You shure your ok AndrAla?

She just smiled. and moved her hand down his cheek to his neck tracing the collar of his web suit.

I'm better now that your here.

Ray raised an eyebrow at this. Could it be? AndrAla was actually hitting on him! AndrAla caught the look of uncertainty on his face. I will just have to make my intentions known then won't I She thought with a smile. Placing her hand over Rays she slid his hand and the damp rag under the collar of her shirt and over her rite breast letting his fingertips brush over her tight nipples. Rays jaw dropped. Was this relay happening? What do I have to loose? Ray thought he pulled the get rag out from under her shirt and trailed his palm over her large breasts. AndrAla closed her eyes and let out a long sigh. His hands were so soft and warm as they slid over her breasts his fingertips teasing her nipples, as he just barely brushed across them.

O Ray

AndrAla gazed lustfully up at him and took her fingertips, brushing them up and down his neck trailing her hand feather lightly over his throat. Ray let out a low groan as she traced the sensitive skin patch from jaw to collarbone that drove most sprites ,including him crazy. AndrAla smiled seeing that her caresses were having the desired effect on the surfer. Quickly AndrAla reached down on the side of the sofa and flipped a small switch and suddenly the back of the sofa laid down flat. AndrAla grinned at him and slipped her hand down to her waste and clicked once on her icon booting all clothing away. Ray was even moor amazed. Her body was just has he had imagined it would be. Lean and firm her skin the color of deep honey. He quickly followed suite reaching down he clicked his icon at his waste booting the shimmering blue silver websute away and it was AndrAla's turn to be amazed. Rays chest was smooth and firm he was well cut. Slowly Ray moved himself over her blowing lightly on her elfish like ears. He laid the length of his body agents hers letting her feel his now hard member brushing the soft skin of her inner thighs. They were almost the same height and that was defiantly a plus. Bracing himself on his arms Ray began to softly kiss down her neck licking and nibbling as he slowly moved lower and lower. AndrAla closed her eyes and bit slightly at her lower lip. Rays lips were so soft and feather light on her skin , his tongue quick flicks of pure pleasure on her neck and shoulder. AndrAla ran her hands over this strong firm shoulders her fingers trailing the curve of his back. Ray Moved himself over her and positioned himself over her womanhood letting his hard member play over the wetness of her opening. He marveled at the way her body reacted to his the way she would shutter if he touched a citric spot. AndrAla smiled mischievously at him and traced the strap of his web goggles with one finger sending a shiver throu his body.

Your such a tease Ray Tracer

Ray smiled rite back and bent his head down and kissed her. Parting her lips with his tongue exploring her mouth as his hard throbbing member would soon explore her warm wet womanhood. AndrAla moaned as his tongue played over hers and she slid her hands down to his hips. Ray felt this and took it as the sine that she was ready. Slowly he slid his throbbing member in to her and began a slow steady rhythm. AndrAla felt him entered her and gasped. The feeling of his hard thick member sliding in and out of her driving her wild. AndrAla placed one hand on the back of his head and broth there mouths together harder as she drank him from the inside out, her tongue flicking back and forth over his. He felt so good inside her but AndrAla wanted moor. She slipped one arm around him and pulled him down until he was laying fully on her. AndrAla continued to kiss him the wetness of there mouths mingling as the wetness of there combined energy soon would. Ray felt her body responding to his as she pulled him down on her, and he began to pick up his pace moving quicker in and out of her going a bit deeper with each thrust. AndrAla moaned in to his mouth as she felt her climax starting to build in her lower body. Ray moved his mouth from hers and licked at the thin sheen of sweat beginning to form on her throat nipping playfully at her soft skin. AndrAla laid her head back on the sofa moaning in pleasure.

O user Ray! Mmmmmm!

Ray count hold back and longer the sound of her calling his name coupled with the sent of her skin and the way her warm wet folds held him tightly was just to much and he exploded inside of her. AndrAla screamed in pleasure as she felt his hot energy fill her. Ray groaned as he thrust deeply in to her and that did it. AndrAla's orgasm hit as she tightened around Rays throbbing member. The feel of her clamped tightly around him was again to much for Ray to take as he filled her again with his hot energy. Slowly he began to slow his pace until he with drew from her. AndrAla smiled and pulled his slick body next to hers and with one hand pulled the blanket up around them. Ray smiled and kissed her shoulder and up to her neck holding her warm body next to his one hand running throw her silky hair. AndrAla in turn ran her fingers throw Rays short feathery hair and smiled at the web surfer laying warm and naked beside her and giggled. Ray raised one eyebrow at her grinning.

What?

AndrAla just smiled at him and snuggled close.

I guess the old read me file is true.

Ray smiled rite back and laid her head on his chest.

And what would that be my lovely lady?

AndrAla giggled.

A little love is the best medicine.


End file.
